Ma Pêche
by Ephemeral Dream
Summary: Anyone a bit turned off by Jr. ever since they found out about Sakura? At the very leaast, it's interesting. D MOMOAlbedo just a lil bit no flames, plz


I'm gonna get killed for this…FUN

((When Albedo kidnaps MOMO and before Jr. and the gang arrive.))

He sat in the cold room, letting his senses take in the chilling air. It gave him goose bumps, but, as he did for any sense, he enjoyed the feeling. He sat with a small girl in his arms and looked at her. She was a skinny girl and had light red hair that framed her small, round face. Her skin was so pale and white it seemed almost ghostly. It was ironic how that was so, he thought.

He was having a sane moment, he could tell. They came every so often and didn't last long, but they came nonetheless. It wasn't a truly sane moment, he corrected his own thought. Only a brief clearing of the fog in his mind that never truly went away. It only lightened up a bit to allow him to think clearly, if only for a brief second. Here again was another irony. Thinking clearly wouldn't help him now. In fact, he needed to be particularly insane, for what he had to do…they had chosen him to do because of his mental instability after all.

"It seems it will take a while for Rubedo to know you're here with me, ma pêche," Albedo spoke softly to the young girl, gently caressing her face. There was a smile fixed on his face, but it seemed almost forced and his eyes seemed unhappy. "But don't worry, ma pêche, Rubedo _will_ come…if not for me…for _you_ at least. Because you are so much like **her**…"

A whisper floated to MOMO through her sleep; the whisper was a contradiction to itself, being both warm and cold at the same time. Slowly, MOMO's eyes gently fluttered as she awoke softly and gently. Through her still hazy vision, she saw Junior holding her. Her lips tugged upward in the smile she had realized, not so long ago, that she only showed to him. She licked her lips, for they seemed so dry and inhaled the cool air, beginning to note her surroundings as was part of her nature. Despite this nature, she had the nagging feeling that she was missing something, but she was unable to pinpoint what. Maybe it was because she was still a bit drowsy.

"Junior…" MOMO said in a light voice. She was still so tired and she closed her eyes, trusting the hands that held her gently, if a bit stiffly. It was cold, she noted, though being held gave her warmth.

Albedo smirked at hearing MOMO Rubedo call that pseudo-name that he had taken up. Gaignun Jr., Albedo thought, and Rubedo was older than Nigredo too! To top it off, she had been referring to himself as Rubedo, that was simply too much. Albedo began to chuckle and then laugh, it began small, but he could never contain it for long, the crazy laugh that had been born when he was exposed to UDO. Himself? Mistaken for Rubedo? That was just too rich. Personality-wise, it was completely implausible. Appearance-wise, even if Albedo's hair was not white, that seemed like a stretch; he was after all, in appearance, much older than his brother.

He watched as his maniacal laugh caused her eyes snap open in surprise; he caught the reflection of himself he saw in her eyes. He looked demonic, like the things he had once been afraid of. Back then, there had been Rubedo, but now what was there? Well, even Rubedo couldn't save him from himself. Albedo sneered MOMO, briefly hating her for reminding him of that time.

"Oh my my my, ma pêche, I was planning our little performance for your 'Junior' later. After all, it's no fun to extract the Y-Data now, not when he can see your pain in just a few moments."

MOMO was trembling slightly and clenched her teeth in apprehension.

"Oh my, what's this, ma pêche? Trying to look brave? Are you going to fight me now? I'm _shaking_."

MOMO bit her lip and grabbed at her bracelet that had been a gift and good luck charm from Junior; she was relieved to find it still there. She looked Albedo in the eye, unblinking, though very afraid.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, surprised at her unfaltering voice.

"'Why are you doing this?'" he mocked her voice, and allowed himself another brief chuckle.

"Your voice even _sounds_ like **her's**, doesn't it? A marvel really, considering how you're just a bunch ones and zeroes when it comes down to it. It's pretty amazing what your precious 'daddy' can do, but I wonder if Rubedo thinks you're enough of a replacement for **her**."

-Slam-

He was gripping her shoulders now, and had pushed her back against a wall in the cold room. He looked her in the eye with an angry, yet hurt, expression. MOMO glanced down at the floor and her eyes dimmed, if only for a split second, then she returned his intense gaze.

"W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Heh, don't play dumb with me, ma pêche, I know you know. What I don't know is how you ignore it. When Rubedo looks at you, all he sees is **her**. When he talks to you, all he hears is **her**. But I suppose, even _you're_ a doll, just like the rest of the-"

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"Why? Are you scared, ma pêche? Scared to know the truth?"

"You-" She started.

"'I?'" Albedo mocked her voice again. "I'm a freak, aren't I? Is that what Rubedo told you? 'Some freak contaminated by UDO' is how he refers to me, I think. But oh, it's just so funny, you see? He's _ever_ so careful with you, ma pêche, MOMO, **Sakura**…"

"Stop it, please…" she began to beg. Only this, she thought, only this could hurt so much. But she had known from the very beginning.

"And what if I don't stop, ma pêche? You see, Rubedo would be so sad to see **her** hurt again. The **her** inside you. The **her** that you're supposed to be, but can never-"

"Stop! You-I…I'm sorry I can't be enough like **Sakura**! And I already _know_that all these thoughts and feelings are just a stupid program! That I can't replace **her**! That I-"

MOMO stopped and wondered if tears would come for the first time in her short life. And then he began to laugh again, and she wished she could die right there. Were her only purposes in life to hold the Y-Data and imitate Sakura? Well, soon, the Y-Data would be extracted. And as for Sakura… she hated it. Nothing was hers alone. Everything she thought, felt or did was simply a copy of some better, greater thing that she could not possibly ever become. Something she did not even want to become.

"Well aren't we a fine pair?" Albedo laughed. He loosed his grip on her shoulders and sunk into a sitting position on the ground, leaning on his arms in back of him. "So young, and an identity crisis already, ma pêche? It's only a game, ma pêche, everything is only a game…

"Well…

"I'm a copy too, you know. Because, though I doubt he ever told you…Rubedo and I are twins. But, from the very beginning, I was his copy. I was only ever his _copy_, because…back then, even now! Even now, I'm weak one. Throughout our whole lives and even now… I stood behind him, let myself be protected by him, and…became…like this! -because of that!"

He laughed again, but MOMO didn't find the laugh as horrible this time. There was simply something so unbelievably sad to it. It had a feeling of lost hidden inside of it that she could empathize with so well. The laugh stopped.

"Because I was so weak…It's not Rubedo's fault that I'm the freak I am today," Albedo chuckled slowly, dryly, "It's my own…It's my own…"

MOMO was still standing back against the wall and she simply gazed at him. There was a long period of silence, and then MOMO moved. First she stooped over, moved her hand to cup his cheek, and closed her eyes. Then, ever so slowly, softly, and gently, her lips brushed against his, in a way that was barely a kiss at all. She then backed away and retreated towards the wall once more.

He looked at her with shocked, sad eyes. He waited a few moments and lingered before speaking. He shouldn't have talked to her, he though, because it was too late for salvation now.

"Ma pêche, you and I are both too messed up, aren't we?" Albedo spoke and began to rise.

"I'm sorry, but it's already too late for me, you see. We all have roles to play, and I've already been given my part. What I have to do to you, what I will do to you soon…

"But don't worry, Rubedo will come and save you, even if I can't."

He put his hand to her forehead and her mind began to erase the memories of all that had just happened. She immediately collapsed into his arm and using his other hand, he picked her up with ease and held her close to him.

"Forgive me," he said, as he brushed away her bangs and kissed her forehead, "Ma pêche."

((End))

(Next?)

"We all wished we could be you." The Kirshwasser said, tracing three dark fingers against her sister's cheek before taking her final breathe.

_**Sakura**, we all wished we could be you…_

((Done))

Flames? Please, no. I know that no one will like this, especially cuz of the "rape scene." But Jr. bugs me a bit, especially since he likes Sakura really, not MOMO. Well, we'll see. (I haven't finished the game yet btw. Just started, so maybe he'll win me back.)


End file.
